1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for reducing electromagnetic disturbance waves and housing structures, the electromagnetic disturbance being generated at the housings having electronic apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, although various kinds of apparatuses where an electric apparatus is installed have become widespread, electromagnetic waves generated from the electric apparatuses is a problem under a recent trend where the electric apparatus has a high quality function of and a high clock speed. Particularly, in an image reader part of an image forming machine such as a copy machine, the clock frequency becomes high for accomplishment of high quality output. Because of this, influence of leakage of electromagnetic wave noises on various parts become a more serious problem.
There is a related art copy machine having a housing structure similar to the present invention, as described in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application, H05-199340. This related art copy machine has a structure, wherein an electronic apparatus section, having electronic parts such as an image read part, an image write part, and a primary signal processing part for corrective processing of an image signal, is received in an inside part of a conductive housing which is grounded, so that an electromagnetic wave shielding is attempted and an electromagnetic wave noise leaked to an outside part of the housing is reduced.
However, according to the related art copy machine, it is required to form a space part such as a hole, opening, or gap at the housing in order to radiate heat generated from an electronic apparatus which is received at the conductive housing. Because of this, there is a problem in that it may be difficult to cope with both an effect of radiant heat and a shield against electromagnetic wave noise due to the leakage of the electromagnetic wave noise from the space part.
Particularly, in the related art copy machine, a reading apparatus of an operations clock having a high frequency and a signal processing part are provided at the housing to form a scanner of the image read part. Hence, according the related art copy machine, even if the electronic apparatus is received at the conductive housing, it may be possible that the electromagnetic wave noise leaks out from a small space part for radiating heat.